Bill O'Reilly Insane Fantasy Collection
This is a list of sexually explicit quotes and homicidal threats from Bill O'Reilly. The man has claimed to be against the death penalty in the past and holds a strong track record against sexual immorality in this country. But, the facts say otherwise. You decide. "Get out! Get out of my studio before I tear you to fucking pieces!" - following the notorious Jeremy Glick interview, February 4th, 2003 - The O'Reilly Factor "I mean, but this is what they're saying. It is just -- you just sit there, you go, "They'll never get it until they grab Michael Kinsley out of his little house and they cut his head off." And maybe when the blade sinks in, he'll go, "Perhaps O'Reilly was right." - May 17, 2005 - The Radio Factor "I don’t give them any protection. I don’t feel sorry for them (Guantanamo prisoners). In fact, I probably would have ordered their execution if I had the power." - August 3, 2005 - The Radio Factor "I just wish Katrina had only hit the United Nations building, nothing else, just had flooded them out, and I wouldn't have rescued them." - Sept. 14, 2005 - The Radio Factor "Ninety percent of the callers are good, and then you get nuts. We should go to their house, we should all go cause I can get their addresses when they call in, we can trace them back, and we should all go over and surprise them." - October 2005, responding to a harassing caller on the Radio Factor "They ought to hang this Soros guy." - January 2nd, 2006 - The Radio Factor "When you call us, ladies and gentleman, just so you know, we do have your phone number, and if you say anything untoward, obscene, or anything like that, Fox security then will contact your local authorities, and you will be held accountable." - March 2, 2006 - The Radio Factor "First of all, I have no feelings, as anyone who watches The Factor knows. I'm totally numb, a sociopath." - The Line-Up interview, May 28, 2006 "This guy would have been gone at Boston University, my alma mater, in a heartbeat. The Chancellor there, John Silber, would have--would have--this guy'd be in the Charles River floating down, you know, toward the harbor." - July 11, 2006 - The Radio Factor "And if Al Qaeda comes in here and blows you up, we're not going to do anything about it. We're going to say, look, every other place in America is off limits to you, except San Francisco. You want to blow up the Coit Tower? Go ahead." - November 15, 2006 - The Radio Factor "And the honest reporting is that Mayor Oberndorf has no clue, none, shouldn't be there and neither should the police chief. And that's the truth. And if you don't get them out of there, you're gonna have more dead girls in the street." - April 11, 2007, The Radio Factor "These people aren't getting away with this. I'm going to go right where they live. Every corrupt media person in this country is on notice, right now. I'm coming after you...If I could strangle these people and not go to hell and get executed...I would -- but I can't." - September 27, 2007 - The Radio Factor "If any woman ever breathed a word, I'll make her pay so dearly that she'll wish she'd never been born. I'll rake her through the mud, bring up things in her life and make her so miserable that she'll be destroyed." - Bill O'Reilly responding to Andrea Mackris after she reminded him the dangers of other women he harassed speaking out against him, page 11 of Police Report "I appreciate the fun phone call. You can have fun tonight. I'll appreciate it. I mean it." -Bill O'Reilly after a graphic phone sex conversation with Andrea Mackris, in he he suggested she "purchase a vibrator and name it" on August 2nd, 2004, page 14 of Police Report "You would basically be in the shower and then I would come in and I'd join you and you would have your back to me and I would take that little loofah thing and kinda' soap up your back....rub it all over you, get you to relax, hot water...and um...you know, you'd feel the tension drain out of you and uh you would still be with your back to me and then I would kinda' put my arm - it's one of those mitts, those loofah mitts you know, so I got my hands in it....and I would put it around front, kinda' rub your tummy a little bit with it, and then with my other hand I would start to massage your boobs, get your nipples really hard...'cuz I like that and you have really spectacular boobs...So anyway, I'd be rubbing your big boobs and getting your nipples really hard, kinda kissing your neck from behind...and then I would take the other hand with the felafel thing and I'd put it on your pussy but you'd have to do it really light, just kind of a tease business...." - page 16 of Police Report Speaking of which..... "Stripping off her bathing suit, she walked into the huge shower. She pulled the lime green curtain across the entrance, and set the water for a tepid seventy-five degrees. The spray felt great against her skin as she ducked her head underneath the nozzle. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the tingling sensation of water flowing against her body....Suddenly, another sensation intruded. Ashley felt two large hands wrap around her breasts and hot breath on the back of her neck. She opened her eyes wide and giggled. 'I thought you drowned out there, Snorkel Man'...Tommy O'Malley was naked and at attention. 'Drowning is not an option,' he said, 'unless you beg me to perform unnatural acts right here in this shower.'" - Those Who Trespass, page 306 (Note: In the novel, “Those Who Trespass,” antagonist Shannon Michaels goes on a revenge spree against those who wronged him at his former news network. In real life, Bill O'Reilly quit his position at CBS after a feud with certain individuals during the Falklands War. What follows are segments of O'Reilly's graphic revenge fantasy against his former CBS executives) "Costello opened the door and immediately felt excruciating pain. Something hit him in the chest, taking his breath away. As he doubled over, he felt a blunt object smash into his nose, breaking it. Stunned by what turned out to be a blow from his assailant's knee, Costello hit the floor, bleeding profusely....Finally, the correspondent's last words on earth left his mouth: 'Why are you doing this to me?'.....The intruder responded by savagely grabbing Ron Costello's windpipe with his left hand and squeezing hard. Costello gasped, his mouth opening wide, blood trickling down his chin. The assailant’s right hand, now holding the oval base of the spoon, rocketed upward, jamming the stainless stem through the roof of Ron Costello’s mouth. The soft tissue gave way quickly and the steel penetrated the correspondent’s brain stem. Ron Costello was clinically dead in four seconds.....Finally came the response the White House correspondent had asked for: 'For Argentina, that's why.'" - Those Who Trespass, page 5-6 "With lightning quickness, Langely raised his hand and viciously clubbed Hillary Ross above the left ear. She saw white, then black, and fell backwards, unconscious....Hillary Ross was now semi-conscious, so he grabbed the collar of her white shirt from behind, roughly pulling her up into a sitting position and dragging her across the hardwood floor. When he reached the terrace, his powerful hands lifted her to her feet. Then he pushed her out to the railing overlooking the alley, forcing her to stand upright...Hillary Ross felt the cold wind in her face. She opened her eyes and nearly fainted; she was dizzy, her head throbbing with pain.....Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted again and heard a voice say: 'You were always over the top, Hillary'....Then she was falling. The wind lashed against her face. She couldn't see. It was dark. Should she pray? Then a total, instantaneous pain. Then, nothing." - Those Who Trespass, pg. 72-73 "The freshly dug hole was barely deep enough to contain Moore. Grant forced the bound man into teh space in a kneeling position, Moore's head facing towards the ocean...It took just a few minutes to bury Martin Moore up to his neck in the heavy, wet sand....'Goodbye, Moore, you malicious bastard. You're in over your head this time. Your worthless life is over'....Martin Moore struggled furiously under the sand, but could not free himself. The desperate exertion made him short of breath. The oncoming tide now covered his nose. He tried to breathe deeply once the seawater receded for a few seconds. But it kept coming back and enveloping him....White foam went up his nose. He gagged on the sock in his mouth. His throat burned as his lungs filled with water. Then, a few seconds of precious air....It took thirty minutes for the consultant to die, but in that time he never bothered to examine his life. To the end, he kept hoping that someone would come along to save him. No one did, and as Martin Moore's lungs overflowed with water, his last thoughts on earth were pure self-pity: Dear God, how could this be happening to a guy like me?" - Those Who Trespass, page 135-137 "Worthington had barely gotten the last word out of his mouth when he suddenly felt a synthetic fabric cover his mouth. A split second later, he felt a sharp pain on the left side of his neck. Fortunately for him, his nerve endings then went dead, and he couldn't feel the razor-sharp box cutter blade slice through his throat. Shannon Michaels, having covered Worthington's mouth with his left hand, used his right hand to brutally slash the man's jugular vein. Blood filled Worthington's throat and rushed up through his naval passages. Because he could make no sound now, Shannon removed his gloved hand from the man's mouth and stepped in front of him....'It's a cutthroat business you're in Worthington,' Shannon said softly, 'Say hello to Martin Moore for me'...Exactly two seconds before he lost consciousness, Lance Worthington's brain sent a signal of recognition. Shannon Michael's saw it in the dying man's eyes." - Those Who Trespass, -page 293 "A pain unlike any he had ever experienced seared through him. Every pore in his body seemed to be on fire. The box cutter fell from his burning hand as Shannon screamed in agony. Instinctively, he rotated his head, desperately searching for an escape route. His pain intensified. Suddenly, the heat was causing his brown contact lens to disintegrate into his eyes. He blinked frantically, but saw nothing. With his last bit of desperate energy, he twisted his body trying to free himself. A slab of sizzling white hot metal fell directly on his head. Death for Shannon Michaels came one second later.” - Those Who Trespass, pg. 303